<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nathanos's Wish: A One Shot Smut by baisexual_unicorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955904">Nathanos's Wish: A One Shot Smut</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/baisexual_unicorn/pseuds/baisexual_unicorn'>baisexual_unicorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, Bottoming, Clothing, Consent, Crushes, Crying, Deviates From Canon, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Characters, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Frustration, Hatred, Humiliation, Hurt, Injury, Kinks, Kissing, Language, Making Love, Making Out, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, One Shot, Orgasm, Penises, Porn, Possessive Behavior, Roughness, Royalty, Sexual Content, Short, Smut, Topping, Torture, Violence, World of Warcraft - Freeform, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth, Wow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:15:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/baisexual_unicorn/pseuds/baisexual_unicorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathanos has been wanting Sylvanas in his bed since he first began to work with her. And now she's calling him away from his post for something urgent in Orgrimmar. When he arrives, there doesn't seem to be any immediate trouble. He thinks he's about to get the one thing he's always wanted. But does it happen the way he wants it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wrathion/Sylvanas Windrunner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft Library</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nathanos's Wish: A One Shot Smut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night air was crisp on The Banshee’s Wail. A large, bright full moon hung heavy in the sky, illuminating the sea around the beast of a boat, which sailed lazily across the calm waters towards land. A small outline of a tall mountain could be clearly seen in the distance. Not a sound could be heard as the crew slept their last night on the ship.</p><p>The only soul awake on the ship was the Champion of the Banshee Queen, Nathanos Blightcaller. His dead read eyes studied the map in his hands, calculating the distance and time until their arrival to the Zandalari port.</p><p>“At this pace, we should be there shortly after sunrise,” the Champion told himself, rolling the map back up and putting it away in his jacket. Now he stared out into the lit night. The mountain ahead stared back at him, a black mass without eyes that eagerly awaited his return. However, Nathanos wasn’t eager to arrive. The people on that mountain didn’t take well to him, and there wasn’t a thing that either queen did to quell that. He did his best to avoid them.</p><p>Any time the Champion wasn’t on the ship running the Horde efforts, he was by <em>his</em> queen’s side, protecting her and advising her the best he could. <em>Sylvanas…</em>The name was like sweet honey in the back of his mind. If he was eager to do anything, it was to be in her presence once more. If he was lucky, she would need to return to Orgrimmar soon and he would be able to join her, to get away from these savages and be amongst real people. Sort of.</p><p>After some time alone, Nathanos was joined by the ship’s captain. An undead like himself, he didn’t mind the extra company.</p><p>“What are you still doing out here, Nathanos?” came the woman’s scraggly voice.</p><p>“Waiting,” he replied, not once looking away from the dark mass in the water.</p><p>“Waiting for what? Port? You’ll be here all night.”</p><p>“I’m aware of that, Tattersail.”</p><p>Silence followed for a moment.</p><p>“You know she’s not waiting up for you.”</p><p>The man didn’t respond. Only continued to stand and watch the horizon. Tattersail sighed and gave the other a shrug before returning to her quarters to finish her book. Nathanos, on the other hand, stood stark and kept his post until the ship docked the next morning.</p><p>++++</p><p>The Banshee Queen was not in Zuldazar when the crew arrived. She wasn’t even on Zandalar anymore. The report that came to Nathanos after his arrival was that she had returned to Orgrimmar to take care of something. They didn’t say what that was.</p><p>
  <em>Damn. She’s already left.</em>
</p><p>“She requested that you join her immediately after you got back.”</p><p>Nathanos perked up as much as he could without looking too ambitious. The Banshee Queen wanted him in Orgrimmar? Immediately? Something must be terribly wrong if she needed him there rather than in Zuldazar. Or maybe she was looking for something else from him…</p><p>He prayed inwardly for the latter and went to look for his mage, thinking himself too good to use the portal room in the Golden Temple. He simply hired someone to make the portal home for him.</p><p>Stepping into its blue light into the emissary, Nathanos was greeted with several orc warriors surrounding the throne of the Banshee Queen, which was currently occupied by its owner.</p><p>“Welcome home, Nathanos,” Sylvanas said with a smile. The undead Champion bowed in return.</p><p>“My queen, I am honored to stand in your presence. Your summons sounded urgent. Is something the matter?”</p><p>“Not anymore, thank goodness.” The queen shooed everyone else out of the emissary, leaving the undead Champion with the woman who chose him to fill that title. The act made his nerves begin to buzz.</p><p>After all the unecessaries had retired, the remaining two stood in silence. Nathanos waited until his queen spoke again.</p><p>“I find myself needing something a little different from you this time. Something… a little out of the ordinary.”</p><p>The undead fell to one knee and hung his head before Sylvanas. “My queen, I will do anything you ask of me without question.”</p><p>“That’s what I like to hear. And also why I named you my Champion.” The Banshee Queen rose from her throne and crossed the room to stand in front of the other. “Rise.”</p><p>Nathanos quickly got to his feet. A cold chill ran down his spine when he suddenly felt the finger of the woman beneath his chin, forcing him to meet her cold gaze. Everything within him began to burn with a blazing desire. Today indeed was his lucky day, for it seemed that she had called him for the exact thing that he’d been wanting since the day he met her.</p><p>“Strip.”</p><p>The command was enough to bring Nathanos to a full erection, having imagined this day in his own privacy for years. The Champion wasted no time removing every piece of clothing he had on him, letting them drop in a heap on the dirt floor. He stood ahead his beloved queen, in all his naked glory, waiting for his next command.</p><p>Yet the more he studied her beautiful face, the more he began to get a creeping feeling that something wasn’t right.</p><p>She looked at him not like someone she cared for or trusted. She was looking at him like something she owned. Uncertainty crept up on him soon thereafter, but his cock stayed hard and alert. Glowing ruby eyes kept deeply trained on the undead elf while she moved around him, inspecting the lines and chiseled form of his nude body. All the while, Nathanos silently begged for her to give him just the slightest of touches, the smallest of grazes upon his flesh. The only thing he wanted the most in the world was for  the woman to caress his thigh or even his shoulder, only to be severely let down.</p><p>“My queen, I am not going to tell you how to rule, but I’m unsure of the point of this,” the undead Champion dared to point out. His insolence earned him a hard slap to the face.</p><p>“Don’t speak, dog,” the Banshee Queen hissed. Then she whistled towards the archway leading out, a sound that was immediately followed by the sound of footsteps in the gravel.</p><p>“Thank you for inviting me to…this,” came a new voice, the deep but soft voice of a man. A voice that Nathanos knew and despised.</p><p>“I’m sorry for calling you on such short notice, Wrathion,” Sylvanias acknowledged of the newcomer.</p><p>“The nature if your summons was enough to get me to abandon my duties.” The black dragon stopped in front of Nathanos’s kneeling build and clicked his tongue. “Look at you. Pathetic.” He placed the toe of his right boot to the other’s ball sac and stepped down, bringing out a nasty howl from the undead creature. It caused his cock to twitch and shrink up a little, but a soft chuckle from Sylvanas brought it back to its full length.</p><p>“Be nice to him, Wrathion. This already won’t be any fun for him,” she told the prince.</p><p>“Ha! You underestimate him, woman. He’ll love every second of it.”</p><p>The Banshee Queen let go of the man’s chin with a toss to the side. “You will not look away. Not once. Or the consequences will be endlessly painful.”</p><p>Immediately after giving her warning, she crossed the room to the dragon, pressing her lips against his with an immense heat and desire. Something the recipient mimicked tenfold. It wasn’t long before Wrathion was peeling the cloak off of her shoulders, followed by what little gear she had on. Nathanos watched in horror and frustration as Sylvanas responded in kind. Everyone was naked now, and only two of them were having any fun.</p><p>The undead Champion’s cock ached. It twitched and writhed, anguishing for attention. He knew better than to move a muscle, let alone touch himself. First of all, Sylvanas never said that he could do either, and secondly, he didn’t want them to know that he was enjoying the scene. Finally, after years of lusting after his queen, he got to see her perfect form without clothes on. Her breasts were dark and supple, and probably cold to the touch.</p><p><em>They could probably warm me up in a heartbeat</em>, thought Nathanos. He continued to stare at the couple making out fiercely in front of him, the contrast of the dark and blue skin a pleasure to the lonely one’s sight.</p><p>Wrathion’s gaze wandered over to the other on the ground, stopping his session to point out his raging erection.</p><p>“Told you he would enjoy it.”</p><p>“What do you want me to do about it?”</p><p>The question made Nathanos’s brow furrow with anger. He’d been serving the queen for a long time, and he couldn’t stand the thought of her asking someone else telling her what to do. Jealousy crept over him while Wrathion thought.</p><p>“You better make him suffer.”</p><p>Sylvanas broke away and returned to her throne, but rather than sit on it, she bent over to retrieve something from the ground behind it. When she did, she exposed her cunt to the men, its folds and divets already glistening with her fluids. The undead Champion’s erection pulsated angrily, and the thought of shoving his face into that sweet snatch quickly enveloped his mind. Sadly, Wrathion approached the throne to do just that. Sylvanas let out a sweet moan when she felt the lips of the dragon between her legs, pausing to let him tongue at her hole and clit. It was a sight and a sound that Nathanos hated. It caused him to growl out his frustrations, which displeased the Banshee Queen. She stood up, a small thin strip of leather with a buckle in her hand, and struck the kneeling man with it.</p><p>“I don’t want to har a sound from you, dog,” she snarled in his face. Then, grinning madly from ear to ear, she wrapped the tiny belt around the base of the other’s cock, tightening it to the smallest notch available.</p><p>“Don’t look away, <em>Champion</em>.”</p><p>He didn’t like the way she said his title. Her voice was filled with hate and malice. Unfortunately, the sound of her voice had always driven him nuts with lust, and that fact didn’t change now.</p><p>A pale, blue finger beckoned the Dragon Prince. He, of course, did as he was commanded and joined Sylvanas in front of Nathanos. She resumed their kissing session. Then together, they descended to the floor, with the elf climbing on top of the olive skinned dragonkin to slowly lower herself onto his dick. Wrathion was significantly larger and girthier than Nathanos, another matter that filled the undead Champion with envy. It was a lot for the Banshee Queen to take in, but with much bobbing and grinding, she managed to get the entire length inside of her, driving out a long hum from Wrathion.</p><p>“You’re so warm, my queen,” he sang in her ear.</p><p>The Champion of the Banshee Queen was then forced to watch the two make love right in front of his eyes, for the next several minutes. He tried his best to keep his focus trained on Sylvanas’s chest, but the bouncing of her tits wasn’t enough to distract him. It couldn’t be denied that Wrathion was a very gorgeous man, much more physically attractive than himself. It was only a matter of time before someone exceedingly pleasing to the eye came to sweep her off her feet, but he never imagined it would be anything like this. This was torture.</p><p>Wrathion stopped the motions and pushed the woman down with a single push to the head. She didn’t resist and was even eager to get to his groin. Fine, dead lips were about to meet with the tip of Wrathion’s erection when she was interrupted by a cry from Nathanos.</p><p>“Don’t!”</p><p>She stopped in her path and looked over the top of the dragonkin’s thigh at her Champion. Then she reached out and slashed at his face. Blood began to seep from the four wounds and down their owner’s face and neck, dripping onto his bare chest.</p><p>“<em>Do not speak, whelp</em>.” The nickname made Wrathion flinch, but he didn’t correct her. Especially not after she began sucking on his pulsing dick. His moaning made Sylvanas work harder and faster, nearly bringing him to cum, but she stopped after his fingers entangled themselves in a chunk of her hair.</p><p>“Why stop now, my sweet? Don’t you want my warm fluids in your mouth?”</p><p>“Shut up!”</p><p>Nathanos couldn’t help himself, and his outburst earned him another swipe from the queen, but to the chest this time. The pain was enough to make his eyes water, but he didn’t dare cry or show any other signs of weakness. He wouldn’t give Wrathion the honors of seeing that.</p><p>The flare-up didn’t break Sylvanas’s stride otherwise, and she took a position on her hands and knees. The red eyes of the undead Champion widened with fury, following the Dragon Prince’s hips which mounted the queen. He didn’t even move in slowly; he promptly shoved the full length of his penis inside of the undead elf and began to plow. The sound of skin slapping loudly against skin echoed throughout the emissary, complimented by grunting and moaning. Smells of sweat and other bodily fluids filled the air around Nathanos, stinging his nostrils. He kept watching, just as his queen commanded, until the very bitter end.</p><p>The build up to the climax was rough, by the looks of it. There was a small amount of blood on Wrathion’s cock from how hard he was smashing into Sylvanas, but it didn’t matter after he gave one last good shove. The dragon’s white fluids filled the elf to the maximum, then began to leak out of her. It covered her legs as well as the other’s member, and he rode it out for a little bit longer before pulling out. He was still half cocked in the end and he stood to his feet to stretch. Sylvanas followed suit. There was a towel expertly hidden on the throne to look like a decorative cloth, which Wrathion grabbed to clean himself up of cum and sweat. After helping the Banshee Queen wipe down her own wet body, he began to dress himself again. Again, the woman did the same. When all was said and done, she picked the dirty towel off the floor where it had been discarded and threw it in Nathanos’s face.</p><p>“Clean yourself up, dog. The get dressed and return to Zandalar. I don’t want to see you ugly face anymore.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>